


[Podfic] Mother Dearest Father Cowardice

by futagogo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Summer, Death Threats, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Summer, Summer centric, Suspected Rape, Suspected molestation, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo
Summary: How long have you been fucking my brother?" She hissed...Shocked into stillness, Rick only stared at her..."I have no idea what you're talking about."Every member of the Smith family knows what's going on. That doesn't mean they all agree with it.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	[Podfic] Mother Dearest Father Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mother Dearest and Father Cowardice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538382) by [NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls). 



> _First published December 25, 2020_

Length: 00:15:49  
Download: [MP3 | 10.9 MB](https://www.dropbox.com/s/11mbktfopit9t4t/motherdearestfathercowardice.mp3?dl=0)

**Listen**  



End file.
